


Drabbles & Unfinished work

by SakuraRoca



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Ghost Hunt, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Sherlock (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender, others - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraRoca/pseuds/SakuraRoca
Summary: Just Some Drabbles That I did I never really posted them or unfinished work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Letting u know this just some chapter I had done for ideas I never posted them and probably never post

It was the crack of dawn in a Suburban area called ‘Bleeker Street’  
in London barely  
Any sun out the breeze is coming through  
The window from being left opened  
With the lace curtains flowing  
Through the wind A Little girl  
With burgundy Red flowing locks all the  
Way to her back and her eyes  
Darkened Green eyes  
From sleep, rubbing her  
Eyes from sleepiness and  
Climb off her bed onto the  
Floor touching the cherry wood  
Floors cold and tingling  
The Little girl looked around her room to see pictures and a violin case and a Flute case, turning her head to see a bookshelf  
Looked handmade with craving in them  
Fairies, Centaur, Sea Dragon and a Stag  
Filled with books some are weird and fiction and Non-Fiction. The Little Redhead went over to her window  
To look outside to see the backyard  
Of very big Willow tree overgrown Ed with plants sticking That  
Been that since she was born  
‘Knock Knock’ There was a knock at  
The door that made the little girls  
Daydream snap and focus on the door  
“Ophelia you up.?” Her Mum Asked  
Her, “Yes Mum I’m up,” Ophelia said with a Half of Russian and Scottish accent She  
Walked up to her door almost tripping over  
The nightgown that she wore to  
Bed once Ophelia opened the door  
There where her Mum stood with her short  
Burgundy red hair that touched her shoulder  
Her Mother was very different from the rest  
Of people, she would always be a bit  
Grump on a full moon  
But she also had pointy ears too  
Kind of like an elf or having her hair change  
Colors on her mood or at will  
Even Ophelia did to  
She also couldn’t sleep on a full moon  
Plus she would get grump to  
“Ophelia. Where are going to Aunty’s Rose house.” She said with a thick Russian with a mix of Scottish accent (Used to live in Russia for 12 yrs plus living in Scotland for her whole Life)  
“Okay, Mum. But will you let me play  
Outside for today?” Ophelia asked of her  
Mum in a soft voice with her Russian accent  
She just nodded and said  
“Yes now go get dressed Heila”  
Ophelia walked to her closet  
And put on

The dress that had ruffles on top then a  
Dark blue skirt with a hat  
And black Flats  
Ophelia waved at her mum to  
Do her hair  
Was in an updo hair braid and  
Her mother went to go grab her Elven necklace through the family.

Once her mother was done she got up ran out the door to head outside to play

-🕸🔮🕸-  
Time Skip  
Ophelia was walking down to the big tree in the neighborhood a big  
Willow tree almost as the one in the backyard  
While Ophelia walks down to the tree she closed her eyes to feel the magic around  
Her see it flowing from the tree and going to the other trees “Nature Magic wow” She said in awe opening her eyes  
She grabs a tree branch and  
Start Climbing once she at the middle of tree Ophelia sat on top the tree and starts  
Humming ‘Wow no leaves the snow is starting to pile up’ She thought

“La La La  
La La La La.  
I’m wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though is far you find me, Christmas Eve, I can't have Santa's busy cuz he said for come around I think of him when Christmas comes to town.

Is the best time of the year when everyone comes home with all this Christmas cheer is hot your loan putting up Christmas tree friend to come around is so much fun When Christmas Comes To Town presents for the children and wrapped in red and green all the things I never really seen anyone will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve.. hoping Santa’s on…his way…  
Humming…  
Presents for the children wrapped in red and green all the things I heard about the never really seen anyone will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve hoping Santa's on his way. When Santa's sleigh bells ring I listen all around when the Herald Angel sings I never hear a sound  
All the trains have children well once-

“OPHELIA!! It's Time to go!!”Her Mother said in A distances way  
Ophelia stopped singing and started to climb down the branches one step at a time  
, Once she got down she walked over to her  
Mother and went inside the house to grab  
Her books and her flute she knew it was going to be boring over at her cousin house  
. Once Ophelia got what she wanted, she went towards the car and went the backseat to Sit down car nice and comfy  
Helia got strapped in why her mother got in the car and reverse on their driveway and turned around and drove forward towards on Aunt’s Roses house.


	2. Ophelia Watson The Witch hybrid of seeing- HP

**December 21, 1970**

\---------------------------

Ophelia Sighs in the backseat of the car looking at the dull place called London soon

Entering Cokeworth Looking out if she seeing it the first time, getting lost in thought

Her Mother Started calling out to her

“ ** _OPHELIA AIRES CHARLOTTE WATSON_ **

** _SPEAK TO ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!!”_ ** Yelled her mother, Ophelia broken out of her thoughts she paled when she heard her full names Ophelia swears that her Mother is a part banshee “Sorry mum I was in my thoughts again…” she said softly looking up at her mother seeing her mother nods at that She always like that like she was in a trace of some kind “Ophelia, bunny you are my proud and joy for everything

Even though I can't have anymore…”Her Mother said sadly and bit Softy

Ophelia looked down because she didn’t know what to say anymore

Until her Mother Asked her something “Ophelia Honey do you remember the song that we

Always sing whenever we were in a kitchen or putting you sleep?”She Asked Her

Ophelia Looked up and nodded to the Question then Her Mother Started to sing

** _Ophelia_ **

Her Mother

_ Together _

“ In every job that must be done

There is an element of fun 

You find the fun and snap!”

She Snapped her fingers

“The job's a game And every task you undertake Becomes a piece of cake

A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see that”

And Ophelia joined in

** _“A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_ **

** _The medicine go down-down_ **

** _The medicine go down_ **

** _Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_ **

** _In a most delightful way”_ **

“A robin feathering his nest

Has very little time to rest

While gathering his bits of twine and twig

Though quite intent in his pursuit

He has a merry tune to toot

He knows a song will move the job along - for”

** _“A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_ **

** _The medicine go down-wown_ **

** _The medicine go down_ **

** _Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_ **

** _In a most delightful way”_ **

_ The honey bee that fetches the nectar _

_ From the flowers to the comb _

_ Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro _

** _Because they take a little nip_ **

** _From every flower that they sip_ **

** _And hence (_ ** _ And hence _ ** _),_ **

** _They find (_ ** _ They find _ ** _)_ **

_ Their task is not a grind. _

_ Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah!... _

_ A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_ The medicine go down-wown _

_ The medicine go down _

_ Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _

_ In a most delightful way _

Ophelia Laughed After they Sang She Had huge Smile

“Woah I need that Mum..”Ophelia sighed

Ophelia looked outside to see they were pulling into Aunty’s Rose 

House

Once they pulled in Ophelia Notice that Her

Cousin Lilly played with a boy

She never saw when she came over

He had Black Hair a bit grease

But black onyx eyes

Ophelia told her Mother that she was going a see

Lilly while Lilly has Burndery 

Color to her hair

And her beautiful Jade Green a bit lighter

Ophelia wave her mother goodbye walked over to Lilly

“Hello, Lilly..”Ophelia Said in a Dreamy Voice

Lilly Whipped around to face her

Wide eye at Ophelia Ran and hugged her

Ophelia Fell with an ‘Ophf’ into the Snow

Ophelia pet brushing it to the side 

“Well that was not the type of Hello I was Expecting,” She said to her

The Black hair boy Was Wide eye like he never has seen

Her do that or that was probably her

“ Ophelia Why you here….”Lilly Said with a Small Sob

Ophelia rolled her eyes

“Can you help me up?”She said

Lily Scramble herself up and then get Ophelia to get her up

“Thank you Lils,” She said then she Looked over to the boy

She had her hand out and Said 

“Ophelia Watson, Nice to meet you.”She said

The boy came out of his shock The Boy Shook her hand

And said “ Snape, Severus Snape.” The Bo- Snape said

She looked at him and nodded and said “Well it’s nice to meet you

As well Severus, What were you two doing out here?”

They both looked at each other then back at

She and Said “talking about things..” She Nodded slowly and said

“Well then if you guys need me I will Exploring, Bye Lily, Severus” Ophelia Waved her

Hand and left.


	3. You Know What I’m Done- KHR

Hello Probably Wondering Who I am Well My Name Well Actually Its Tsukiyomi Sawada

Or in my First life, it was Tsunayoshi Sawada The Tenth Decimo and This my seventeenth Rebirth

Oh Ya Did I tell you I'm Girl this time than Male in 1st life *Sighs* (Troublesome)

Oh well, Might as well counties the story.

**3 POV-Chapter 1**

Tsuki Wakes up to the Bedroom that had Soft pastel Orange on the walls of her Bedroom and a Sunny Yellow and Red Satin Blanket wrapped around her, her curtains blowing lightly from the gentle breeze 

Rubbing her eyes pushing her blanket away from her body She looked to her phone Yawning

She woke up before her alarm Grabbing the phone Tapping on the screen and swiping

To enter the phone

Noticing There was a message with the name ‘Mama’ Checking it out Finding a text

‘Hello, Tsu-Chan Just letting you know there's Someone Here for you when you visit the house,

Also, Tsu Please Finish your Work before you come over to the house Okay.’

Tsuki Replied ‘Thank you, Mama, I will try to finish the work and head over there.’

Tsuki Stretched and got up from her bed to shower heading the bathroom she

Sheds her Sleepwear from Last night, Turning on her phone putting some music on

Once the Song started to go she bobbed her head to a song 

Turning on her shower and stepping in and started to sing 

_ It's very clear _

_ Our love is here to stay _

_ Not for a year, but ever and a day _

_ The radio _

_ And the telephone _

_ And the movies that we know _

_ May just be passing fancies _

_ And in time may go _

_ But oh my dear _

_ Our love is here to stay _

_ Together we're going a long long way _

_ In time the Rockies may crumble _

_ Gibraltar may tumble _

_ They're only made of clay _

_ But our love is here to stay _

_ The radio _

_ And the telephone _

_ And the movies that we know _

_ May just be passing fancies _

_ And in time may go _

_ But oh my dear _

_ Our love is here to stay _

_ Together we're going a long long way _

_ In time the Rockies may crumble _

_ And Gibraltar it may tumble _

_ They're only made of clay _

_ But our love, our love is here to stay. _

**Music Starts to fade** Tsuki gets out of the shower Grabbing a towel patting herself down 

Heading to her closet and picking out an outfit ‘Today she is 16 years old already finished schooling’

Finding what she likes to wear it was a  Burgundy Corduroy Jumper that had a grey sweater to go with it and Burgundy Ballet Flats after that she styled her hair to be freely lost with an Orange Ribbon

Leaving her room and into the kitchen noticing her laptop grabbing it sticking it inside her messenger bag along with her glasses and keys and you can’t forget her Multipurpose lipstick

Looking at the clock above the sink Tsuki let out a curse and started to rush Snapping her fingers her Items that she needed all gravitative into her messenger bag 

Tsuki started to run to the door of her house locking it and moving to her car turning on the car and moving out the driveway.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Tsuki drove up to her Companies it had Terrace for some offices since she was on the middle floor she got out of her car and head it inside 

She Waved at the Security guard Swiping her badge to get inside heading to elevator pressing the number 12th floor Hearing some Elevator music playing while she going up

A ping went off on her phone Taking notice of it turning it on it was a text from her mother and few from Hibari only thing was running through her mind was ‘Hibari wouldn't text he would call and Mom would also call unless something important came up’ 

Opening up the text ‘Tsu-chan I’m sending the tutor to your job right now since I just notice that will over there overtime again.. Sweetie please be careful’

‘Oh Holy poleaxe’ She started to freak out Thinking about Reborn being at her job and him 

And messing up her work Tsuki was having a breakdown but her intuition is telling her to ‘calm down that he’s not going to hurt anyone ‘ it didn’t but her mind to rest since it said anyone what about her? 

*Ding* Tsuki snapped out her breakdown of reborn and notice that she at her floor of her office area Tsuki taking a deep breath and composing herself and walked off the elevator 

And headed to her office.

(Small leap to the office)

Tsuki’s POV

I sighed making it to her office opening her glass door and setting down her messenger bag on my desk 

I rolled my chair out and sat in it relaxing with a huff taking out my drawing pad from the desk and turned it on and set it aside for now 

“Mmm I wonder if I should finish my project before reborn come here” I wonder out loud Shivering at the name of the demon tutor of her first life I reside to finish it first before anything

Opening her bag and took out my Glasses, Laptop, and my lipstick just in case

Plugging her laptop and turning it on and into her ‘clip studio program’ open a new file and setting it up for animation for the new anime they were working on I need to finish the characters walking, talking, making gestures and hair movements and that was just the first part of the day 

So before I started I plugged in my headphones into my laptop and played some Frank Sinatra

I started to hum to the music I loved jazz music 

Since my 12th life, I sing for a Profession 

(Time skip)

So into her work she didn’t even take notice of her tutor walking in her office it was 12 hours later she ate some food even took bathroom break but since then she been drawing but really registering that her tutor was there

Then Tsuki stretch out her arms popped her fingers and back she sighed in relief after she cracked her back saving her a work and turning off her music then took notice of the adult form of her tutor she screamed “_HIEEEE_” jumping out her seat he had his chameleon shaped shift into he’s gun she shudder of it she was about to speak until he spoke “dame-tsuna your late” her eyes went wide when he said taunt since she hadn’t heard her original name expect in her first life 

Her mouth gaping she closed it again “umm who are you?” She asked again “Are the tutor that mother sent?”


	4. Naruto x KHR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Naruto Leaveing Konoha so she won't be sent off to be married

Natsume or Naruto has been afraid that someone will discover that she was a female

And send her off to marry someone she didn't want in the shinobi world while it harsh 

It was fucking mess up, in her apartment there's a room that stores 

Her scrolls and weapons and her family's scrolls that she opening noticing that on her mothers

Scrolls unsealing it noticing it was her mother's writing saying that

She had more family members a sister and two brothers’, 

‘Nadeshiko Sawada  _ (looks like shes Married now) _ with my mother’s sister and two men one with orange color hair and the other purple hair there names where Ichigo Uzumaki-Karouskai and Akemi Uzumaki

Had red hair like her mother's hair plus her mother’s eyes They could be twins

Her mom mentioned in her letter that there's a land beyond Five Great Shinobi Nations

One place that Nadeshiko may live now is a place called Japan but the town she doesn't know

Where since she was still looking while she was pregnant 

Then set the letter down and said “I’m going to leave and meet her” Natsume Said with determination, She got up she noticed she was not in her henge did her male henge 

Packing everything in a scroll and grabbing her Hitai-ate to give it to the Hokage

Once she sealed all her stuff she grabbed some paper 

And wrote down for her Friends that she was leaving probably never coming back

And also to never look for her, she may love her friends even her closest friends didn't love her

(Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensi) she left it there and went straight to the Hokage tower 

Tsunade was there “Hello naruto why are you here?” She asked me looking from her paperwork

Naruto responds with “That I want to leave Konoha” Tsunade looked confused “You mean a Missis-” No I want to leave the shinobi force and leave Konoha” They placed there Hitai-ate on the table “This place is making me suffer here, Even the war won and peace now this village still

Think that I'm a Demon disguise” not noticing they were water dripping down her face

“So let me go please at least” They Pleaded Tsuande was saddened about this 

But she nodded and grabbed some documents for retired shinobi

The only thing that Tsunade said was “Please visit once and while my  _ Mago, _ ” she said sadness and worry in Naruto’s heart broke once she said that and hugged her “I will”

Naruto Signed the paperwork and left with tears running down His Face


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

-1-

Raven.

Raven slowly open Her eyes to see a dawn creeping in through the window

she blinks a few time to a adjust the sunlight

And roll over to the other side to where is 

Her phone was at She Grabbed it

And check the time that had a Picture of 

Her twin and Her On Halloween ** _6:32 _ **

** _‘Huh this a bit early than usual’_ **

Raven put down her phone and got out of bed

Once Her feet touched the cold wood surface the tingling thought Her feet She look 

Around Her room, And Saw photos some are 

Moving and some are not Raven looked really closely at it, She saw Her Three Best Friends

Ron, Hermione, and Harry, She smiled on that

The day when we went to Hogwarts for our third year

Raven got up to go to the bathroom 

She manages to make it there without falling

Over boxes, since Raven Her Brothers moved to

Mystic Falls, They Lived in Britain She still has some friends there 

Hermione was Raven’s closest friend She ever had

Once Raven stopped at the shower She turned it on 

Stripping down Her pajamas That she had on 

And step into the shower into the warmth 

Under it hot tingles on Her pale skin

“Astra can you turn on some of my shower music,” Raven said Once She said that 

A British voice came through 

** _“Yes, Miss.Williams right away.”_ **

That was Navi Raven’s Family A.I 

For my room, I had to put her in my room and through the house 

Since my parents aren't here and still in

New York, they had to work 

But my Older brother and my Twin brother

Live here 

Raven hear Her music on while in the shower

She started to sing 

**Clear the way boys** ****  
**The lady has arrived** ****  
**All you handsome fellas** **  
** **Please wait for me to the right**

****  
**Don't keep me waiting** ****  
**Ooh, thank you for the drink** ****  
**It's quarter past eleven** **  
** **I'm not in the mood to think**

****  
**Mr. bandleader** ****  
**Let's kick out the jam** ****  
**Gimme something that'll light it up** ****  
**And make my feet go bam bam bam!** **  
** **Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday**

****  
**Are impossible you see** ****  
**But when it gets to Friday** ****  
**What'cha get is absolutely me** ****  
**Sweeter than the candy** ****  
**About to caress my lips** ****  
**Imagine all the sugar** ****  
**When I start to shake my lips** **  
** **It's not an illusion**

****  
**I'm as live as I can be** ****  
**Instead of all your promises** **  
** **Why don't you show all your charms to me-**

Raven got interrupted by Arthur talking in her room telling Raven“Rave it time to go you have school,..... Great now I have to

Wake up your brother I wonder how that's going work out?”He said but mumbling at the last bit then said walking away “You know what fuck it doing it the hard way” I chuckle at Arthur's antics

Raven turn off the shower and said

“Navi can you turn down the music and also tell Arthur that I'm going to be a min

To change”

“** _Of course, Ms.Williams anything else?” _ **The A.I told me in her Posh voice through my bathroom as the music turns down.

“No that’s it thank you,” Raven said

Raven stood in front of Her sink where the mirror was, She looks up to see my Emerald Eyes

With my hair brown 

Down to my elbows wavy but sticking to back after the shower 

I waved my hand and pointed at my hair

A wisp of Red lights coming from my hand it

Rap around started to fix my hair

-**XxX**-

(**a Few Minutes later -SpongeBob**)

Raven hair was in a Low Ponytail with few pieces sticking out

She Had on a Dark Grey Jean Skirt with a Black tee and Pastel red Flannel Shirtdress over and not button up 

She made sure that she had the necklace on to keep Her magic in check along with my Wand 

Raven sighed, She grabbed my message bag also

My Spellbook It looked like a [ Dark Brown Leather ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/214017251/antique-dark-brown-leather-journal-diary?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=antique%20diary&ref=sr_gallery-1-12) I started to walk towards my door

And downstairs I started to wonder what 

Arthur did with Nathan probably not good

I walked downstairs into the kitchen my 

Twin Nathan on his phone probably waiting for me to leave for school I think this is the first Muggle school we been to,

I went over to him I waved my hands and point whispered a spell to lift his phone out his hands and into my hands 

I look at his phone and rose an eyebrow

“Ready Nate?” I Asked Him 

He got up and ruffled my hair

And grabbed his phone back and said

“Let's go then.” He said with almost a bored tone ever

I walked to the front door to leave

But I sensed a presence I looked around 

And saw a Raven (The bird)

Looking at me and my brother

It was kind of freaky 

I shook my head and headed to the

Car while I notice my older brother is

In the car wait for us 

We got in he looked up from his book

He turned on the car while me and Nathan

Got our seatbelts on I put on the Radio Me and Nathan sing to this

(_ Raven, _ **Nathan ** ** _and together)_ **

[ ** _'Life is Beautiful'_ ** ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=85lOZB3WKE0)

_ Hey now _

_ Come on _

_ Let's go _

_ The music's playin' _

** _I've got_ **

** _To move on_ **

** _To go out_ **

** _No more delayin'_ **

**Packmee**

**Things carefree**

**Adventure's waitin'**

_ I'm headin' out _

_ Headin' out to see the rest of the world _

_ Yeah, yeah _

**So kick it up to stir it up**

**Alive will make you feel**

**Press reset with no regret**

**Make sure to keep it real**

** _The possibilities, right in front of me_ **

** _Oh all the things that I can be_ **

** _Got me feelin' free_ **

** _Yeah-_ **

The Radio stop we both Groan 

I looked at my twin brother I saw a

Grin on his face saying “We are here Raven.” while getting out of the car

I roll my eyes at him since my family had

To leave Britain since the Ministry was

Took over by Voldemort me and my Brother

Of age to perform magic out of school

I got out the car and waved goodbye to Arthur I notice Nathan went ahead I started to run towards him to catch up

“Wait up Nate!” I yelled

He stopped to look at me and rolled his eyes at me I got up to him but we both got tensed when feeling a dark presences 

I looked at Nathan he saw what was 

Happening we started to walk away from it


	6. The Whovian Called The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this already a book but I never finished it I had the chapters but ideas were not there this is one of the chapters I had   
-3

Natasha was in the hallway that led

Outside the library, she finished talking

To the Doctor, She all was wonder what was

Going inside his mind at all, as Natasha was Walking down the hallway see pressed her

Necklace and said ‘take me home’ and that's what it did wisp of light started to flow

Out of the necklace as it violet and golden

Color wisps surround her and began to

Consume her in the light before she left

Into the vortex, she heard a door open

And a gasping kind of sounded like in wonder and confusing?

She probably thought it was the doctor

Once she was consumed by the wisps from

The necklace her pocket watch started to glow as but Natasha did not notice that

It was glowing she focus on we she was going.

**-XxX-**

Once Natasha was inside the vortex she felt

Like it was second nature to her and it felt like home when she used to live her mother

When she used to live in the countryside of

The town she to live in called Minore beautiful to filled with mountains and lake that reach all the way to the forest of Reia

Her mother lived it she never moved away from there kind of weird she would always find someone to talk to make them feel even if they feel or felt bad or alone

Or someone died, Natasha always had that effect on people she always walks up to a stranger as if she knew if they were sad and

lonely she would touch their hand they would have felt happier they have ever felt 

It always made Natasha and her mother happy to see someone happy they would do

Anything to make anyone happy even forget to even go about their own self and their happiest and health and wellbeing.

Once she got out the vortex she landed in a house she had to blink a few times when she notices that it isn’t her house she had before she left her to her best friends house as she was taking the looks of the

House and on how looked cozy and

Nice warmth to it kind had a Gryffindor

Feel to it with the few golds things and

Lots of reds around the house the walls 

Where red and she saw some mixed red

And gold candles by the fireplace Natasha walked over to the porch to look at the porch area only to see a land of green grass and farmlands to and huge mountains and forests that surrounded the mountains to it was a wonderful sight to see

And watch and bit hot if could say so herself

Natasha looked down at her clothes she was wearing a bit dirty and her pocket watch was also glowing she grabbed it to see why it

Was glowing and how it was a normal

a pocket watch that her mother gave her pocket it started to whisper to her ‘Open me, please he needs me’ the voice pleaded with care 

‘I’m all he has left open me’ sounded almost the voice was crying so she decided to open it even though she knew not was broken..how did she know it was broken

She has never opened it since her 13th birthday kind of weird Natasha went to

Open the watch once she did wisps of white and gold flowed out of the watch Natasha staggered back a bit liked if she was slapped, she remembered who she was and where she born her planet and how it burned to with

The war with the Daleks but she wasn't a

Timelord she was Narmina they were intelligent species next to timelords

Narmina’s where always were able to control people’s emotions and feelings

Even shapeshift to only to the animal that they bonded to, Natasha was bonded that was rare to Narminayain’s to have two

Animals a Wolf that had pure with fur and her emerald eyes with a hint of gold in them

Her wolf's name called Wanda, Then her second animal was a crow but instead of white it had black color feathers and at her

Tips of her feathers there are golden color on them a very weird combo of the two

And also beautiful her crow's name was 

Nani with the bonded animals with Natasha she also gains powers from the animals she boned to like the wolf for example 

She gains speed and flexibility and able

To talk to other animals if she needed help

Then the crow she flies can without her wings and with her sight, she can see far.

Natasha gasped as all this information is coming from the pocket watch but her name

Wasn’t Natasha anymore it was The Wolf

But she also still has her insight and future 

Knowledge of the show Doctor Who, but she was going to keep the name Natasha

And her title she was tried after all this time

She and her Narmina conscious mind was tucked away in the pocket watch

Since Wolf was tried she didn’t

Looked at the time she looks at how it got Sunset outside she must be standing there for a looks Wolf headed to the stairs and

Almost trip without tripping over nothing

She rolled her eyes at that and head to her room once she got to a door she felt drawn

To the door once she opened it The Wolf

Gasped to see her bedroom filled with colors with magical things few posters of a doctor who she thought ‘I see this house

Took something from my house in my old world’ and she notices her Ices skates she

Worn and her Mac desktop and little figures around her room and a bookshelf that's filled with books intended for her doctor who

And Ice skating medals, figures even her Villon that was her Narmina of her she had a mixer of Natasha love for Ice skating and her Tv shows then she had The wolf’s love

For Villon, Animals and her singing abilities

They loved it all it was filled with wonder

Or her mother would say it ‘Love is always filled with Wonders’ she was always wise

Her mother, looking over to The bed it was king size bed the colors of her bed was colored to after her favorite movie Harry Potter for Gryffindor colors gold and red

Pretty The wolf walked over to her bed and flopped on top of it smelled like chamomile flowers she wanted to change out of her clothes first, Wolf walked to her closet and

Absent-minded took the onesie that looked like a fox and orange to she sipped out of her clothes that she was wearing today 

And Slip into her onesie it very fluffy inside her onesie and warm Wolf picked up her old

Clothes and put them in a hamper and went straight to her bed and flopped down on her and fell asleep as she hit the pillow


	7. DW- The Curator Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like my last chapter, this one is also a book but on a hiatus right now

Chapter 1 - Smith and Jones

/~0~/ -Line Breaker  
'Thoughts'  
"Gallifreyan"  
'Telepathy  
~~~~~~~/~0~/~~~~~~

(Luana) The Curator

The Doctor

~~~~Main Guest~~~~

\----------------------------/~0~/--------------------------

  
[Street]  
(A young black woman is walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio.)  
RADIO: What can happen on an average beautiful day? You never know. Celebrate seasonal changes. It's hot for brothers. On a beautiful sunshiny day.  
(Her phone rings.)  
"You're up early. What's happening?"

  
(It is her sister.)  
"It's a nightmare because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him."

  
"How do I do that?"She Said Questionable  
(Beep Beep.)  
"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back."She Said to Her Sister

  
(Her brother.)  
"Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead."He said

  
"Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" (Beep Beep.) "Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back."

  
" I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."

  
"Mum, it's a party. I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend." (Beep Beep.) "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

"Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

[Street] POV: Luana  
I check my phone for the time for work I have been here a While  
I walk down the street so I don't have to be late for work  
the Hospital a long way there

I Spot a Familiar Dark Skinked Young Woman  
"MARTHA!" I Shouted for her to Notice me  
While I ran to her

"Hey Lua what are you doing and Stop Shouting you're making  
a scene "Martha Said While I roll my Eyes

"Whatever You okay?"I Said bit Weary of her  
'She Seem's to be little out of it' I Thought

"Ya Just little annoyed of my parents just asking for  
some impossible thing," She said a little Bitter

"Oh I'm sorry Martha Isn'-"I Said but Cut off  
By a guy taking off his Tie

The Man Walked up  
" Like so. "Said The Man  
He takes off his tie  
"See?"Said The Man  
And walks away again. and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her  
" Oi! Watch, it mate."I Said  
The figure turns to stare at Luana and Martha, then walks on. Inside,

At The Locker Room, Martha, Luana puts on a white coat, Martha gets an electric shock from the door.

/~0~/  
[Hospital ward]

The consultant and his students are gathered around a woman's bed. The consultant, Mister Stoker, is taking her pulse.

I was all right until this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in. "Said The Lady

" Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?"Said, Stoker

He Asked The nervous young man

"Dizziness can be a sign of early-onset diabetes."Said Morgenstern Nervously

"Hardly early-onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Daniels?"Said, Stoker

He asked the young woman

"We could do a CT scan," Said Luana.

And spend all our money? Jones?"Said, Stoker

"We could take blood and check for Meniere's disease."Said, Martha

"Or we could simply ask the patient. What did you have for dinner last night?"Said, Stoker

"I had a salad." Said Florence

"And the night before?" said Stoker

"Salad again."Said Florence

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt." said Stoker

[Hospital corridor]

"Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from seawater. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colorful."Said, Stoker,

Stoker leads The students from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. Two figures in full motorcycle leathers get out. In reality, they would never have been allowed in the hospital without taking off their helmets

[Orthopedic ward]  
(Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed.)

"Now then, Mister Smith, very good morning to you. How are you today?"Said, Stoker  
  
"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah."Said, Mister Smith  
  
"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."  
  
"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"Said, Luana  
"Sorry?"Said, Mister Smith

This time Martha said this, "On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"Said, Mister Smith

"I don't know, you just did."Said, Luana  
"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."He said

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"Said, Martha, and Luana,

"No, not anymore. Just me."He Said bit Sad

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones and Miss Daniels.."Said, Stoker

"Sorry. Right."Said, Martha

~Martha listens to the Doctor's chest and hears the two heartbeats. The Doctor winks at her.~  
  
"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"Said, Stoker

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Said, Martha

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart."Said, Stoker

~Stoker gets an electric shock from the metal clip.~

"That happened to me this morning," said Martha  
  
"I had the same thing on the door handle," said Morgenstern

"And me, on the lift," said Luana

STOKER: That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?

"Benjamin Franklin."Said Luana And Mister Smith at the same time  
  
~they Glanced at each other When They Said that~

"Erm. Uhm Correct"Said Stoker

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."He Said also Glancing at Luana

"Quite."Said, Stoker  
  
"And then I got electrocuted."Said, Mister Smith

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from a psychiatric. And next, we have"Said Stoker In a Whisper Tone

~Martha, Luana and the Doctor exchanged grins as They Both moves away.~

  
/~0~/

~While Luana makes coffee, Martha is on the phone.)

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."Said, Martha

"I wish you'd take this seriously."Said Tish on the Line

"That could be fun though," Said Luana While she pouring coffee in the mug for herself and listening to the Convention

"Whatever Lua This is Serious okay," Said Tish on speakerphone  
~While Luana Rolled her eyes~  
  
TISH: That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan.

/~0~/

MARTHA: In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down.

/~0~/

"It's not raining here."Said, Tish  
~Tish turns the corner and sees a big black cloud over the hospital.~  
"That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."Said, Tish In a bit weirded out Tone

/~0~/

"Well, you just got lucky"Said Martha

/~0~/

"No, but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."Said, Tish

"Yeah, but listen to"Said Martha

[Doctor's rest room]

"I'll tell you what we'll do."Said, Martha, As She Noticed something  
  
~She sees the Doctor walk past wearing a dressing gown.~  
"Martha..."Said, Luana

One Minute Lua" Said Martha Trying to Talk to  
her Sister as she being called By Luana

"God Damn Martha Look!"Said Luana in Loud Voice

What!"Said, Martha  
It's The Rain" Said Lua in her Normal Voice  
  
"It's only rain."Said, Martha

[Chancellor Street]

"Martha, have you seen the rain?"Said, Tish

[Doctor's rest room]

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?"Said, Martha

"Because It's going up. you Dunce" Said Lua

[Chancellor Street]

"The rain is going up." Said, Tish

/~0~/

A/n: Ello Guys I Hope you Guys Like this first part of  
The Curator Series  
it's Gets good just trying to come up with  
ways of Writing and Using my time wisely on free  
Time over Here America Being a Night Owl I Could  
Get the rest the Chapters down for this episode  
and Having School Right Around the corner  
it going to Slow Down a Bit.

~Love From Pluto Or The Curator


End file.
